Weiss x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: This is a werewolf tf story Hope you guys enjoy it


Also she'll be somewhat if not all OOC and ignore the gauntlets for now.

Y/N POV

It was just a normal day in Beacon with Weiss being her usual self. I was just watching Weiss scold Ruby for being too much of a clumsy dunce and making a mess in their dorm room. Blake and Yang weren't here because Blake had business to attend to on Menagerie and Yang went to who knows where. "Dang it, Ruby! I just cleaned that up!" Weiss scolded. "Hehe, sorry. I was paying attention to where I was going." Ruby laughed nervously. Ruby then ran out of the room as she exclaimed she's gonna go get more cookies for herself. "As hyper as ever." "Sometimes she annoys me so much." Weiss said as she crouched down to pickup the mess that Ruby made. I proceeded to walk over and help Weiss pick up the mess. "Come on, Weiss. Ruby isn't that bad." she stopped cleaning the mess and gave me a deadpan look which in turn cause me to sweat nervously. "Okay. Maybe she can be a little hyperactive at times." We then continued cleaning up until the mess was gone. "Since, they're gone, do you want to cuddle on your bed?" I said while wrapping my arms around her waist. "Sure, I don't mind." Weiss replied back before kissing me on the lips. I forgot to mention. Weiss and I have been dating for a couple months now.

We moved to her bed and I laid down with Weiss following me. Weiss then proceeded to snuggle into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. After a few minutes had passed, Weiss suddenly donned a conflicted look on her face. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "You sure? You look like you want to tell me something." After a couple minutes passed, Weiss then spoke up again. "It's nothing important. Let's just get back to cuddling." "...Alright." I said softly as we soon fell asleep.

Quick switch to Weiss POV before falling asleep

'I'm conflicted. I don't know if I should tell Y/N about my secret...affliction. Will he still love me if I tell him? Of Course he would, what am I thinking. He'll still love me if I become...that. I'll have to tell him about my affliction tomorrow night which is when the next full moon will come out.'

Back to Y/N POV

We soon woke up the next morning from hearing a camera snap. We looked around and soon found Yang snickering to herself with a camera in hand. "About time you two lovebirds woke up." she said while going to her dresser and getting some clothes out and putting them in some luggage. "Where are you going?" Weiss asked her. Ruby, Blake and I are going to Menagerie to check out the place for the weekend. You two will have the dorm for yourselves this weekend. Have fun!" Yang teased before leaving with her luggage but we were too busy trying to hide the blushes on our faces. I then clear my throat to get rid of the awkwardness of the situation. "Anyway, I have things I need to do quick then I'll be back later so we can relax and do whatever." I said as I kissed her and got up and left the dorm to get some thing's done. When I left Weiss decided to get ready for tonight knowing that it was going to be a full moon which would trigger her transformation. So she started to move stuff around to make room for the event.

Around an hour or two later I returned to Team RWBY's room only to find someone had moved the furniture around so there was more space. "Weiss?" I called out to my girlfriend. "I'm in the bathroom." she replied back. She soon exited with her hair not in her usual ponytail. "Why is all the beds and stuff moved around?" I asked her as I motion to the moved furniture. "Well...u-um...you see..." Weiss stuttered as she grew more nervous. "Weiss. Just tell me what's wrong." I said softly as I walked up to her. "The t-thing is that. I'm a-a werewolf." I then burst into laughter at what my Weiss had told me. "That's a good joke, Weiss." I said while laughing. I then noticed she wasn't laughing as I was. "Oh, you're serious." "Yes, I am serious. I'm a werewolf." She then sat down with me joining her on her bed. "When did you get this affliction?" I asked Weiss as she began to fiddle with her hair. Weiss then sighed. "It was when I was tasked with killing a small group of grimm in the nearby forest. After killing the grimm. I was suddenly attacked by some kind of grimm, it was some type I've never seen before."

"I managed to kill the thing but it bit into my shoulder. So that was how I got infected and became a werewolf." It took a a moment for the information to process in my mind. Weiss then spoke up. "So how do you transform?" I curiously asked her. "I change when I look at the full moon which is tonight." Curiosity then got the best of me. "Does it have to be a real full moon or can it be from an image or picture of a full moon?" "No, it has to be a full moon in the sky." After a minute or two had passed, I noticed Weiss's look on her face had changed again. "...Y/N?" "Yes, Weiss?" "When I eventually transform tonight. Would you still love me when I'm a...beast?" she looked at me with a solemn look in her eyes as if pleading to me to say yes. I then took her hand into mine. "Weiss. Even if you transformed in to big, beautiful werewolf, I'll still love you no matter what." I told her while smiling warmly. She then teared up before lunging at me and bringing me into a hug. I once again smiled warmly at her as I returned the embrace.

Some time had passed as night dawned upon us and so Weiss got ready for her transformation as I sat on the bed. She then walked up to the window and grasped the curtain. With a breath in and out, Weiss pulled the curtain to the side revealing the full moon as the moonlight shined down on her. As the moonlight touched Weiss, her transformation began. She fell to her knees as her feet and legs were the first to change. Weiss's feet began to grow larger until they burst out of her shoes as they became more lupine. Her feet eventually stopped growing as the transformation moved up to her legs. Her legs started to bulk up as they gained more muscle and a little bit more length raising her up a little higher. The new muscle and bulkiness of her legs and thighs caused her stockings to tear and rip until there was only tatters left. The transformation soon moved on to her arms as they had started to change as they bulked up with muscle. Weiss's hands also had begun to grow until they formed big meaty paws with long claws replacing her nails just like with her feet. Her torso was next as her breasts began to swell up in size as they reached the size of balloons. Two other rows of breasts soon formed underneath her original pair. Although when they stopped growing they were a tad bit smaller than her original pair of breasts.

The tightness of her outfit was too much for Weiss as she used her claws to tear off her outfit revealing he six big, breasts to me which caused me to blush at the sight of my girlfriend transforming. The next part of her transformation started as her face began to push out until it formed a muzzle. She gritted her teeth as they became bigger and sharper. Weiss's ear then elongated until they became the ears of wolf as they then move to the top of her head. Next, she began to grow a dark grey color fur over most of her body other than on her breasts and front part of torso which began to be covered in white colored fur. A tail then suddenly bursts from her tailbone as it also was covered in white and dark gray fur. The final part of her transformation was when a white grimm like mask came over her head and combined with it as her eyes became fully yellow. As her transformation finished, Weiss sniffed the air until she caught the scent of my slight arousal. She walked towards me with me hoping she still remembers me. "Weiss, you in there?" I said as I reached my hand out towards her as she was right in front me. She sniffed my hand before nuzzling it.

I smiled knowing that my girlfriend still retained her humanity. She suddenly tackled as she began kissing me all over. "Jeez, Weiss. What's gotten into you all of sudden. "Y/N..." she growled out. I then noticed that her pussy was dripping out juices like a waterfall showing me that she was extremely aroused. Knowing what she wanted to do, I took of my clothes so Weiss wouldn't rip them off. When I turned around to face Weiss I saw that she was on her hands and knees on the bed with her rear facing me. She then turned to look at me. "Y/N~, come and mate with me. I want, no NEED it." she half growled, half moaned at me. Not one to keep a she-wolf waiting, I moved up until my dick which had hardened at the sight of my lovely werewolf, pressed against her folds which caused her to moan. With a subtle nod from her I thrusted into her causing her to growl in pleasure. I then began to thrust in and out over and over again. During this, I reached over and fondled Weiss's breasts making her growl and moan in bliss. This would continue for about twenty minutes of both of us groaning and moaning in pleasure from the sensation. "AH, YES!~ Give me MOAR!~" she roared out. Listening to her, I started to increase my pace and thrusted even harder. Ten minutes of rough fucking later, Weiss finally reached her climax as her pussy tightened. "I'M CUMMING! AWOOOOO!" she howled. Not long after I too reached my orgasm cumming inside my girlfriend for a solid minute. She then flipped us over as she laid on me as she reverted to her human self. "That was amazing, Y/N. I love you so much~." she said as she kissed me on the lips. "I love you too, my beautiful werewolf~." I said to her as I kissed her back. I then pulled the covers over the both of us as we both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

(A/N: God, I love werewolves so much. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and stay tuned for more :D )


End file.
